Joker
The Joker is the main antagonist in The Dark Knight and was the alias used by one of Gotham City's many criminals. Differing from common criminals in terms of appearance, mentality and agenda, the Joker was known for his impeccable and ruthless criminal tactics and plans, which managed to make his succeed where most other criminals couldn't. Unearthed after the meteoric rise of the vigilante known as the Batman, the Joker eventually sought to help the criminal mob bosses that had their plans hindered by the vigilante's interference. Given the go-ahead by the mob to put a stop to Batman, Joker employed brutal and heinous crimes to lure out the Bat, threatening to kill someone each passing day that the Batman does not turn himself in. His irrational and threatening nature has managed to stir the citizens of Gotham into fear and began to blame Batman for his appearance. The various crimes he had committed was nearly enough to make the Batman surrender, and nearly drove all of Gotham to do his bidding out of fear. Biography Early life No history of the Joker's early life was given, other than what he often told his victim. He would often recollect about when and how he got his scars that formed a smile, though the stories he tell differ from one victim to another. To the mob boss Gambol, he told him of his alcoholic father who stabbed his over-defensive mother with their kitchen knife. After his mother, the Joker's father would then take the knife to him and puts the blade in his mouth, and forcibly carved a smile with it to make his son "look happy." In another story to district attorney Rachel Dawes, the Joker mentioned his wife, who had gambling problems. After losing to several dangerous dealers, the Joker's wife had her face carved by the men. With no money for surgery, his wife went crazy due to her hideous appearance. Wanting only to see her wife smile again, the Joker forcibly carved his scars with a razor to form a smile. His wife however could not stand him, and left him. How accurate those stories are is unknown. Robbing mob banks The Joker initially started to rob banks that were being used by Gotham's criminal mob. His first heist started some time after the incident that was instigated by the League of Shadows were quelled. Lieutenant James Gordon and the Gotham City Police Department obtained one of his calling cards (a joker playing card) at the scene of the crime. He would consecutively rob mob banks with men he hired, often disguising himself among them as another hired mercenary. His latest heist was with five other men (Happy, Grumpy, Dopey, Chuckles, and a getaway driver that would only appear at the set time), him being the sixth (named Bozo). He had four of the men dispose of one another as soon as the individual had done their part. In the heist, they were able to break into the bank vault, though got Chuckles killed in the process. Just as the remaining two, Bozo and Grumpy, pile up the stolen money, Grumpy held Bozo at gunpoint, believing that him too was told by the Joker to kill him as soon as his part was done. Bozo however, stated that he was to kill the bus driver, much to Grumpy's confusion. Just then, the last hired man appeared busting through the bank doors with a school bus, killing Grumpy. Just as the driver got out and asked Bozo where the others were, Bozo killed the driver, and then put the money in the bus. Before leaving, Joker revealed his face to the injured bank manager that killed Chuckles, and left a smoke grenade at the manager's mouth. Leaving the scene, the Joker drove the bus out of the bank and joined a battery of school buses, disguising his getaway among them. Making a deal Eavesdropping on the mob's meeting with Chinese entrepreneur Lau, the Joker appeared before them and made a proposition. Recollecting on the mob's past influence on the city, the Joker tried to make them realize that the Batman had become the root of their problems, stating that his jurisdiction had no end and that their money was still in danger, despite Lau's assurance. The Joker would then propose a deal: he kills the Batman in exchange for half of the mob's total money. Marone, the Chechen, and Gambol all believed that he was crazy, though Joker stated otherwise. He would then conclude that the mob's time will end if Batman isn't dealt with (and also mocked Gambol about paying his grandmother's bills). Hearing enough, Gambol threatened to have the Joker killed. Joker anticipated hostility, and revealed several grenades beneath his suit set to blow at a pull of a cord. After a bounty was put on Joker's head, he left his calling card on the table, and left the meeting place soon after. After some time, he and his men would later set a trap for Gambol, with the Joker faking his death just to get to him. After a story about his past, the Joker killed Gambol with a knife, and forced Gambol's men into his cause via "tryouts" (making them kill each other, with the last man standing recruited). After Lau was apprehended by Batman and turned into Gotham Police custody, the Chechen concluded with Marone that the true problem was indeed Batman. The mob would then hire the clown. The Threat to Batman After the entire mob's arrest, the Joker had Bryan Douglas (one of the fake Batmans) held hostage, beaten, and then murdered. He then hung Bryan's body at Gotham's City Hall, with the body flinging to Mayor Anthony Garcia's window, catching the attention of the Mayor and Harvey Dent. Attached to Douglas' body was a joker card with a message ("Will the real Batman please stand up?"), and a video tape. Gotham City News released the video on air, which was a videotape of Bryan Douglas being threatened by the Joker. In the video, the Joker stated that the Batman was the root of his and the city's madness, and then told Batman to turn himself in, stating that if the Batman didn't comply, he would kill someone, starting that very night. The video then cut, just as the Joker approached and murdered Douglas. The First Night After the evening, the Gotham Police was able to find DNA traces on the Joker card pinned to Douglas' body, matching three people: Judge Janet Surillo, Commissioner Gillian Loeb, and Harvey Dent. Believing them to be the targets, Gordon and his men set out to secure the three targets. Judge Surillo was killed via car explosion, after Joker's men got to her first. Commissioner Loeb was killed after consuming acid that was switched with his usual brand of alcohol by Joker's men. The Joker took it upon himself to kill Harvey, catching up with officer Michael Wuertz before he got to Dent. Crashing Bruce Wayne's fundraiser party for Dent, the Joker and his men had all of the guests held hostage, and asked them for Harvey Dent. However, an old man stood up to the Joker saying that he wasn't intimidated by thugs. The Joker then grabbed the man saying that he reminded him of his father and exclaimed that he hated his father. Joker was told off by Rachel Dawes. The Joker turned to Rachel bringing the knife to her and grabing her. The Joker then recounted his story of his wife and how he got his scars. Rachel kicked the Joker back though he only laughed saying she has fight in her and that he likes it. Batman then appears on scene saying that Joker is going to love him. Batman takes down most of the Joker's thugs however, Joker throws one of his thugs into Batman stunning him. The thug grabbed Batman while the Joker kicked him. Batman escaped the thugs grasp and knocked the Joker back. Joker grabbed Rachel threatening to drop her out the window. Joker was told by Batman to let Rachel go with Joker replying that it was a very poor choice of words and drops her out the window. The Joker then left Wayne's penthouse. The Second Day The Third Day Batman's surrender Imprisonment After the Joker was caught by the Police, he was held in Gotham's prison, or as he describes it, 'Gordons Cage'. There, they tried identifying him, they could not find any DNA traces, no records in Arkham, he had no posessions past several knives, and all his clothes were custom made. When Gordon was made Comissioner, the Joker started clapping while in the cage, unsettling Gordon. Unknown to the police the joker had planted a bomb in one of his henchmen with the henchman complaining of stomach aches. Meanwhile the joker was taken into the interrogation room questioned as to where Rachel dawes and Harvey dent were with the joker saying if he doesn't know the time they may be in one spot or several. The commissioner then replied if they were going to play games he was going to need a coffee. The Joker looked confused when batman popped up behind him and brutally smashed his head into the table. The Joker then started to say to batman how similar they were both freaks hated and feared by Gotham. Then joker implied he had Rachel and then batman brutally beat him up Taking over the city Harvey Dent The Last Night of Joker Ace in the Hole Personality and characteristics Equipment and skills The Joker was shown at being a lethal and resourceful man. He dispatched Gambol's mobsters easily, and was capable of handling several kinds of weaponary efficently. He prefers to use knives over firearms, as he can see the 'little emotions' before his victims demise. He is also rather cold, and has no fears. Which takes away one of Batman's biggest weapons, fear. One suggested theory is that he is a former Soldier, who suffered PTSD. It would explain his cold demeanor and his lethality. Objective and motivation The Joker wants to establish a 'world without rules', his only objective and motivation is to cause chaos, as he claims he is an 'agent of chaos'. Appearance in the comics Behind the Scenes Trivia Category:Characters Category:The Dark Knight Characters